


Euphoric

by JayTemplonuevo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: All character are aged-up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTemplonuevo/pseuds/JayTemplonuevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphoric.  That is the word I use to describe this vey moment; euphoric. E-U-P-H-O-R-I-C; euphoric.  Adjective. Official definition by the Merriam-Webster dictionary: a feeling of great happiness and excitement. In this very moment, hell yeah I was euphoric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written on tumblr

“Riley Matthews.” a booming voice called out from the stage through the excruciatingly loud microphone. Thought loomed in her head as she slowly looked up and walked towards the head of the linguistics department with her ever so bright smile. At 23, she was receiving a master’s degree in linguistics at Columbia University.

“Thank you.” she quietly said to the professor as she took the diploma and headed to the other side of the stage, watching her every step with her heels clicking against the semi-waxed floor. Everything felt like slow motion to her as she looked at the crowd of graduated, parents and friends. She could see her dad clapping proudly, her mother smiling with glee, Auggie cheering as loud as one can during a graduation, Maya jumping up and down proudly while Lucas tried to ‘contain’ her excitement.

Her smile was bright as she looked at the crowd but it slowly faltered as she noticed a person walk into the giant auditorium. His hair styled with a quiff, black clothing with no minuscule of purple and lastly a bouquet of roses in his hands. She slowly climbed down the stairs and returned back to her given seat, staring at the direction of the boy that just entered but he was no where to be seen.

“Was it him?” she thought. Riley returned to her seat and smiled at her peers because of this joyous moment. all the names were called and they were told to stand and before she knew it caps were thrown in the air, giggles were passed throughout students, good byes were exchanged and tears cascaded from may people’s eyes. She closed her eyes during the moment of euphoria and remembered the moment that changed her life forever.

\-----

_“Hey Riley.” an 18-year-old brunette boy said as he entered through her window. He sat there waiting for her to sit beside him and smiled at her._

_“Can you believe it? I’ll be going to Columbia in a matter of days.” she said ecstatically as she twirled ad sat beside him giving him a loving smile in return. “You still haven’t told us where you’ve decided to go.”_

_“I came to say good-bye.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’ve decided that I’m going to attend MIT. It’s one of the best schools and they accepted me so I’m going to take this opportunity.” he explained with a soft tone of voice._

_She started to choke on the tears that made their way into her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell us; why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I wanted our last days to be filled with fun, not sadness.” She couldn’t contain herself anymore as a tear escaped her eye as she stared him, lovingly. “You’ll come back right?” she stuttered out._

_“I promise.”_

_She slowly moved closer to him and hugged him, burying her face into chest. Her crying had escalated to full sobs as they held each other at this very bay window; he felt his own tears fall they sat there hugging each other._

_They pulled away from each other with foreheads pressed against one another, Riley licked her lips as she stared at his with puffy red eyes. “I love you, Farkle Minkus.”_

_“I love you, Riley Matthews.” he responded as his voice hitched due to the emotions that cascaded between them. Their next actions almost felt impulsive, they leaned in slowly lips brushing against each other._

_“Do you promise to not forget me?” she whispered against his lips._

_”I promise.” he stated before their lips connected in a soft, gentle kiss. His hand gently moved against her cheek, her hands locked into his hair with both their tears mixed in._

_“Goodbye, Farkle.” she sobbed out as their lips separated from each other._

_“Goodbye, Riley.” he choked out as he let go of her and climbed out of the window. “I love you.” was the last words she heard as he closed the windows and left the city they had both grown up in._

_“I love you too.”_

\-----

Riley opened her eyes as the excitement had died down in the auditorium and the closing procession had started. She waved at her parents as she exited the room with her fellow graduates.

“Congratulations, Riles.” Maya said as she hugged her best friend after a fierce tackle. “You made it, we knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, Zay sends his apologies because of not being here. He couldn’t get a day off of work unfortunately.” Lucas explained.

“It’s fine.”

“Excuse me but I have a delivery of roses for a Miss Riley Matthews.” a voice said behind the group of three. Maya and Lucas quickly glanced behind them and just stood there frozen, blinking rapidly.

“That would be-“ she cut herself off at the sight of Farkle Minkus, holding out a bouquet of roses towards her.

“Hi.” he breathed out.

“Hi.” she smiled.

Euphoric. That’s exactly how I felt.


End file.
